


Everyone Loves Derek

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek believes that no one in Beacon Hills needs him and he is ready to leave the town behind to start a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrazyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyK/gifts).



Derek stared at the empty loft. It had never really felt like his home, but it was the only place he could actually leave. If he had still been living in the Hale house with his family, he wouldn’t even have left in the first place. 

But now there was no reason to stay. His entire family was gone, either killed by the flames or safely hidden in South America or locked up in Eichen House. The town was protected by Scott and his pack and they were doing a better job than Derek had ever done.

Derek knew that no one needed him anymore and even though it meant that he had done something good, it also made him feel a little sad. Maybe the feeling would fade once he would find a new house in a new town where no one would know him. 

Derek walked towards the front door and he threw the backpack over his shoulders as soon as he stepped outside. His car was parked in front of the building. The fuel tank was completely full. He had no idea where he was going, but he was planning on just driving somewhere until he would find a place he kinda liked. He looked up when the phone in his pocket rang and while rolling his eyes he picked up. “Derek?”

“Thank God, you’re answering your phone.” The Sheriff sighed relieved. “I'm sorry to call you, but we’ve found something in the woods and no one has any idea what it can be.” The Sheriff paused for a short moment. “Would you mind coming over to check it out?” 

Derek shook his head and he stared at the fully loaded truck. “I'll be right there. Where in the woods did you find it?” He put the backpack in the car and he closed the door, locking it with his key while he started walking, following the directions the Sheriff was giving him. 

“I'm sorry that we had to bother you, I know you don’t like it.” The Sheriff smiled when Derek entered the small clearing. “We've called Scott too, but he had no idea what this could be.” The Sheriff pointed at some weird looking footprints in the sand. 

“I've seen these before…” Derek kneeled down and he focussed on his nose and the smell. 

“They’re too big for a normal bird, right?” The Sheriff kneeled down next to the Hale boy and Derek nodded. 

“Yes, it’s not a normal bird.” Derek sighed and he looked up at the bright blue sky above him. “They're from a harpy.” He stood up again and he looked around, focussing on his hearing and his heightened sight. He was certain that he would have noticed if the harpy was still somewhere near, but he wanted to be sure.

“A harpy?” The Sheriff frowned his eyebrows and he followed Derek’s glance. “You mean those half bird half human creatures?” The Sheriff rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “We need a list of all the supernatural creatures that exist.” He exhaled and he stood up too.

“I can make you that list. We already have one. It’s called the bestiary.” Derek smiled a half smile. If he would give them the bestiary they wouldn’t need him anymore. 

“And does that book also list what their footprints look like? Where we can find them and how we can kill them?” The Sheriff sighed and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I'd much rather hear all of this from you. You know a lot more about this stuff than I do.” The Sheriff gestured at his men that they could walk back towards their cars. 

“I was actually planning on leaving today.” Derek cleared his throat and he thought about the full packed truck parked in front of his loft. 

“Leaving? You’re leaving Beacon Hills?” The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and he shook his head. “The town will be destroyed within a few weeks if you leave. Maybe even within a few days.”

Derek smiled. It was nice that the Sheriff said it, but Derek knew it wasn't true. “I'm sure Scott and Stiles won’t let that happen.” 

The Sheriff grinned and he shrugged his shoulders. “It's not exactly a very calming thought that the fate of this town lies in the hand of a teenage werewolf and my son.” The Sheriff cocked his head. “I'd much rather have you around to keep an eye on them.” He placed his hand on Derek’s back and smiled a bright smile. 

“They’re teenagers. They don’t need a babysitter anymore.” Derek shook his head, but the hand on his back felt a little comforting. 

“Maybe they don’t need a babysitter anymore, but we all need someone who understands us and what we’re going through, right?” The Sheriff turned his face towards Derek. “You've lost a lot. And we both know that Stiles and Scott will lose a lot too. And the only one who can understand them and comfort them is you. You’re the only one who can show them that no matter what or who they'll lose they’ll come out of it stronger than ever.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows and for a moment he just stared at the man wearing the uniform of Beacon Hills proudly. Maybe the Sheriff was only saying these things to keep Derek from leaving, but it did give Derek the feeling that at least someone cared. 

“I'll go talk to Scott and Stiles about it. If they want me to stay, I’ll stay.” 

“Wait….What?” Scott’s eyes widened when he noticed the full packed truck in front of Derek’s loft. “You’re leaving, where are you going?” He shook his head and Derek shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I’ll just go somewhere.” Derek took a deep breath and he turned around. Far away, out of sight, was the house, or at least the remains of it, where he had lived with his family. “I don’t have a reason to stay anymore.” He smiled a bitter smile, but Stiles raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And what about Scott and me? What about Isaac? What about Lydia and Parrish?” The young Stilinski cocked his head and kept on staring at the older werewolf. “You know we wouldn’t have made it out of this mess alive without you.” 

Derek sighed. It was nice that Stiles said a thing like that, but Derek knew it wasn’t true. “Scott is a better Alpha than I was.” He thought about Boyd and Erica, who had both died while he should have protected them. “Isaac doesn’t trust me anymore.” Throwing a glass at his head had saved his life, but that wasn’t exactly something Derek could tell Isaac to make up for it. “And Lydia and Parrish have the entire Argent library.” Of course, Derek would love to see them grow into their powers and getting stronger. “You guys are gonna be good at this.” He smiled a half smile and nodded at the two best friends. 

“No, we’re not!” Scott raised his voice and he tensed his muscles, clearly panicking at the thought that he would be responsible for the lives of his friends. “I know nothing about this whole thing. I don’t know how to use my powers. I don’t know how to make plans. I’m just doing something!” He shook his head over and over again and Derek bent his head while staring at his feet.

“Scott, every time I try to fight I lose. Every time you try to fight, you win.” Derek placed his hand on the young Alpha’s shoulder. “You'll be doing fine.” 

“Come on Derek! You can’t be serious!” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I know we never said it with so many words and such, but we really need you over here, okay? This town is lost if we are the ones who have to protect it. We’re teenagers! We’re stupid. Okay, they’re stupid. I’m the only smart guy here, but Scott doesn’t always listen to me.” 

Scott pushed his elbow in his best friend’s side. “Stiles is stupid too. I wouldn’t even be a werewolf if he had not been stupid enough to run into the forest to check on a dead body, well half of it.” 

Derek flinched for a short moment. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you…” Scott quickly added and he bent his head while licking his lips. “Derek, we really need you here, okay? Maybe not to do the fighting, but at least to do the thinking and to tell us what we’re getting ourselves into.”

Derek raised his eyebrows and he took a deep breath. 

“Derek, you’ve lost your entire family. We’re the only ones you have left and maybe we’re not as good as your family and such, but we don’t want you to go somewhere where no one cares about you at all.” Stiles stared at the werewolf and smiled. “I know, we’re horrible when it comes to saying thank you, but we can throw birthday parties and such?”

“No, please, don’t throw me birthday parties.” Derek rolled his eyes, but his lips curled up and he smiled. “Just a thank you once in a while is more than enough.” 

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” Scott looked up and his eyes started glimmering. 

“Yes, I’ll stay.” Derek shook his head. He was still certain that they actually didn’t need him anymore. 

Scott, Stiles and the others would be perfectly fine without Derek giving them advice they would ignore anyway. But friends who never listened were still better than no friends at all, right?

“Thanks, Derek.” Scott wrapped his arms around Derek and Derek stiffed for a short moment, surprised that Scott pressed his body against his.

“Thanks, sour wolf.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and his best friend and this time Derek started smiling.

The last hug he had gotten was that long ago that he could barely remember it, but this one made up for a lot of trouble he went through and would have to go through in the future when Stiles and Scott would mess up again.


End file.
